Episode 56 (2011)
Beloved × And × Beleaguered (サイアイ×ト×サイアク, Saiai × To × Saiaku) is the 56th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on November 18th, 2012. Overview Chrollo uses Neon to find the "Chain User", Kurapika. Meanwhile, Killua keeps an eye on the Phantom Troupe base and is joined by Melody, who discovers the Troupe is headed towards Kurapika's hotel. The Troupe finally closes in on Kurapika. Summary Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika ride in a car on a rainy day. Kurapika, in disguise from the Phantom Troupe, talks with Killua on a cell phone. Killua is in the neighborhood of the Phantom Troupe hideout, having found out where they were after being caught. There are new buildings, making it hard for him to find where the Troupe is. The new buildings were constructed with Nen by Kortopi. Killua isn't sure what to do since the buildings are rigged and he's nervous about running into one of the Troupe members. Kurapika contacts Melody who is still shopping with Neon. Meanwhile Chrollo, Shalnark, Phinks, Franklin, Shizuku, Pakunoda, Machi, Nobunaga, Feitan, Kortopi, Bonolenov, and Hisoka discuss Kurapika, or as they call him, the "Chain User", as well as the Nostrade Family and the various bodyguards protecting Neon. They are each given flyers with pictures of each bodyguard. Chrollo realizes after meeting Neon and stealing her powers, he could have gotten information from her about Kurapika and the reason she's in Yorknew City. He pieces together that Neon likes collecting body parts, like the Scarlet Eyes at the Underground Auction, and that Kurapika is also after the eyes and revenge for his brethren. The Troupe look through the boxes that were stolen from the auction for the eyes. Kortopi uses his powers, by touching the eyes, to find the copy he created. It leads to the hotel where Neon and company are staying. Nobunaga wants to go immediately, and Chrollo tells him he's going too. On a roof, Killua stakes out the hideout the best he can, when he gets a call from Melody. He learns of Melody's amazing ability to hear. Chrollo, Nobunaga, Shizuku, Kortopi, Machi, and Pakunoda make their way towards the hotel. Melody is instantly able to hear their movements. The two follow the Troupe, as Gon calls Killua for an update. Leorio drives them to a train station the Troupe is headed to, while Melody and Killua ride on the same train. Kurapika realizes they're headed for the hotel Neon is staying at. Squala, in the hotel room, talks on the phone with Eliza who is still stuck with Neon shopping. He talks to his dogs about a better future with her. The Troupe exit the train, and Kurapika informs Squala they're headed his way. Kurapika says he must stay away from the Troupe, so they don't sense his killing intent, so Gon must give him enough time to use his chains. Squala exits the room, enters an elevator, the whole time the Troupe knowing his exact movements because of the Scarlet Eyes' copy. The Troupe rush toward the hotel, Leorio unable to follow because of traffic. Gon and Kurapika go on foot. Killua learns of this as well and follows along. The Troupe sense this and Nobunaga, Pakunoda, and Kortopi go on ahead to follow Squala; Chrollo, Machi, and Shizuku confront the three. The three hide instantly. Kurapika enraged is about to use his chains when Gon and Killua give themselves up. They tie up Gon and Killua, believing they're connected with Kurapika. Gon asks why they kill people, and Chrollo can only give confusing, rambling answers. Kurapika and Melody watch on, and Kurapika is not pleased. Melody calms him down when she tells him he's the one who got Gon and Killua caught. They mention Squala not answering his phone. Squala is frozen with fear with Nobunaga in front of his car and Pakunoda pointing a gun to his head. They know he's not the "Chain User", but know he's a bodyguard. Pakunoda breaks Squala's arm during questioning, as Squala says he had no idea Kurapika is the "Chain User". She uses her powers to find out about Eliza and Squala becomes furious, but in an instant, Nobunaga removes his head. Eliza suddenly has a strange feeling. Pakunoda uses Memory Bomb, a Nen ability to shoot thoughts in people's heads, on Nobunaga and Kortopi to give them a clear image of what Kurapika looks like. Naturally, Nobunaga gets excited, wanting his revenge. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio_56_(2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Yorknew City arc